Stuck: A Cin One-Shot Collaborative
by KayDub7117
Summary: A twist on what happened when Ben and Ciara broke into Nicole/Kristen's room. A/N: This a collaborative piece that Kayseeingsparks and I have been working on since the airing of Cin breaking into the Salem Inn. It's taken a while but here it is; we "Kay(Dub)seeingsparks", hope you enjoy this! We sure loved writing it!


After ignoring it once, Ben picked his phone off of the couch arm and looked at the display as it rang. "Stefan."

"I'm shocked," Ciara said, rolling her eyes and getting up to sit next to Ben. She had been quite content just lying across Ben's lap having him stroke her hair. Right as she was reaching a state of contentment, of course, the damn phone had to ring.

"Sorry. I should really get this."

"I know," Ciara groaned.

"I know you know," he said and kissed her cheek before answering the phone. "Stefan. What is it?"

"Ben, I need you to start following Nicole Walker. I mean DiMera. She married Tony and tried to convince Shin to let her run DiMera Enterprises."

"Okay, but why do I need to follow her?"

"Well, I was held for questioning last night. Ted Laurant was murdered. I went to talk to him about accusing me of kidnapping him and Kate, but when I got to his place I found him on the floor with a gun next to him. He was dead, and I was stupid enough to pick up the gun just as the police were coming in. I think Nicole is somehow tied into this."

"Alright, so, you want me to follow Nicole…?"

"Yeah. Follow her, keep tabs on her, starting immediately. Go to her room and see if she is hiding anything in there that could clear me of not only these stupid kidnapping charges but now this murder investigation too."

"Alright," Ben sighed deeply, "I'll get on it right now."

"Good," and the line went dead.

"Thanks for doing this Ben," Ben added sarcastically after the call had ended.

Ciara let out a soft chuckle, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just... it's supposed to be my day off. Our day to just be together. I'm just frustrated that my job is getting in the way of us being together... again." The irritation in his tone was evident.

"What does he want you to do besides follow Nicole, and why?" Ciara shrugged.

"He wants me to break into her room and see if I can find any proof that she is behind Ted and Kate's kidnapping. And to top things off, now Ted is dead and Stefan is under suspicion for that as well."

"So he wants you to be arrested for trespassing AND breaking and entering... what a guy." Ciara rolled her eyes.

Ben shook his head as he went toward the dresser to change his shirt. "It doesn't matter - it'll be fast. I'll be in and out and maybe with some answers that will clear his name."

"Fine. While you're staking out Nicole and searching her room for clues, you're going to need a lookout. I'll come with you and help you figure out what the hell is going on, then we still get to spend time together. Win-win." Ciara smiled.

At this Ben laughed. "Not exactly the kind of quality time I wanted to spend with you." He looked over at her to find her arms crossed. "You're not... you're not serious, are you? Ciara - you're not coming with me."

"Well, why wouldn't I? I'm not just gonna sit here—"

"I want you to be safe. I — I need you to be safe, Ciara. You shouldn't be mixed up in this as it is."

"Ben, when are you getting it through your head? We are a team." she said gently taking her fist and knocking it against his forehead, "And anyway, it's like I said, you need backup."

"No, Ciara. No chance in hell. It's not gonna be a cartel situation all over again where you're in danger and all I can do is watch." Ben said firmly, his hands holding her waist. "You're staying here, where you'll be safe."

Ciara looked down, she admittedly hadn't listened to him that day and it nearly cost her. But this was totally different.

"Ben, I can help you. I can! How are you planning on getting into her room, anyway?" Ciara challenged. He frowned slightly, realizing he didn't have any solid plan or even the makings of one.

"I'm figuring it out. I'll be in and out and back here with answers before you know it. I've got this." Ben said confidently, pulling her into him. Reluctantly she grabbed his shoulders with a pout.

"So you're just going to wing it? Just mosey on in and get what you need? You need a plan. And two heads are better than one."

"I work best when I'm freelancing. It's going to be okay. I will be careful, I swear." Ben said assuringly, bringing her hand up to kiss it.

"Don't try to distract me." Ciara snapped, pulling her hand back. "I don't like this. You shouldn't be going in alone, you need backup."

"I told you babe - I've got this." He said, leaning in to kiss her gently. As always once their lips met, hunger rose up from inside. Her hands tugged at his collar desperate for him to come closer.

"Mmm, you can't kiss me like that, it's not fair when you know I have to leave," he groaned, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Maybe that's why I'm doing it... Stefan can wait." She smiled against his lips. After a few seconds, he pulled back, knowing if he didn't he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Babe, I've gotta go. And believe me, I will be hurrying back." He grinned. kissing her forehead quickly once more before turning to leave.

"Ben!" She said as his hand was on the doorknob. He turned to her quickly. "Be careful." He smiled with a quick nod, and she shook her head. Only he could make defiance that sexy, she thought, still feeling the effects of his kiss as the door shut. She scoffed out loud, going to grab her bag.

"To hell with this," Ciara said aloud, pulling out her phone to call the Salem Inn. She cleared her throat slightly. "Oh hello, yes!" She squealed, her voice unnaturally high and airy, as she was going for. "I was wondering if you could tell me what room Nicole DiMera is staying in? It's very very urgent."

-••••-

Keeping his eyes peeled, Ben stood casually in front of the flower stand adjacent to the diner. The entrance to the Salem Inn was barely 50 yards away, Nicole would have to show up at some point. All he had to do was wait. A small vibration in his pocket startled him.

"If you're going for stealthy… it needs some work."

Ben's eyes narrowed. It was from—

"Ciara?" He wondered aloud.

Anxiety ripped through his stomach - and then he saw her. Sitting at the diner, the menu she held up had blocked her face but he'd know that hair anywhere. Hearing her name, she had turned and was waving at him like a child, hand caught in the cookie jar. She wasn't contrite in the slightest.

"Damn it, Ciara," Ben said a little too loudly while pacing over far too quickly not to draw attention. The other bystanders in the square were taking notice of them. Ciara saw it and stood up fast, rushing over to meet him, pulling him into a kiss that was a little too passionate for public view. She'd taken him by such surprise that he didn't even register he was picking her up until she pulled back and whispered into his ear.

"That should do it, don't you think?"

Confused he put her down, and she grinned, nodding at him to look around. The small crowd of people who had been staring at them were back to studying their menus and conversations.

"Ciara, what the hell are you doing here?! I told you I wanted you safe."

"You did. And I listened." Ciara replied sweetly.

"How do you figure?!" Ben spat. "You did the literal opposite of what I asked."

"You said you needed me safe. So I am in the safest place on the planet: with the man I love, who has saved my life several times now."

"Ciara, this is not safe!"

"Funny, I seem to remember you telling me it wasn't a big deal. So you lied to me." She challenged, crossing her arms.

"No… I didn't — fine. it's risky for me. But it's dangerous for you."

"No - it's either too dangerous for the both of us, or it's so safe that I can be here with you — but it's not both. So which one is it?"

Ben's face pressed into a hard line, saying nothing.

"You can keep arguing with me and miss what we're looking for, or you can let me be on your side. If I can't stop you from doing this, fine. But I can help. In fact — I already have." She grinned.

"Really." Ben scoffed. "How so?"

"Now, you have an alibi," Ciara smirked, touching his nose lightly with her index finger. "So if anyone decides they have questions about who could've broken into Nicole's room… dozens of people saw you in the square. With me. You're in the clear."

Ben's eyes widened — he hadn't anticipated needing an alibi. Stefan couldn't be it as he was under suspicion by the police. His lips pressed together in frustration - damn. She was good.

"Putting it all together, I see." Ciara teased. "I am the daughter of two cops you know. It was bound to come in handy at some point."

"Alright — fine. You can stay. But Ciara, I'm serious — at the first sign of any trouble, you're leaving. I will keep you safe." Ben said in a low voice. Her eyes lit up as they walked back over to Ciara's table.

"Finally, he sees the light. Alright — what's next?"

"You follow my lead, that's what. And, for once in your life I need you to listen to me."

Ciara stood up straighter and saluted him. "Yes, sir," and then they both took their seats at the table.

"I'm not joking Ciara. I'm hesitant enough about this in the first place. I don't want you to be in danger," Ben said taking her hands in his on top of the table. Her face softened at his concern. He was genuinely worried.

"And I'm serious, you tell me to do something and I'll do it." Ciara squeezed his hands. "Well, except leave you. That's not happening."

Ben sighed. "Ciara,"

"But it doesn't matter because it won't come to that. Besides, even then we both know I can hold my own. I'm tougher than I look."

"Oh, I'm aware. You're the toughest woman I know. It's one of the things I love most about you. It's also what makes me worry."

"Awww…" Ciara smiled, clutching his chin.

"Come on, let's go get this over with," Ben said taking Ciara's hand in both of his.

"Since we don't know where she is, my plan was to stake out the square."

"Oh, because the Inn is right there. But, why don't we just go in now?"

"Too risky. It's going to be a waiting game either way; waiting for her to leave her room so we can search it, or waiting for her to get back so we know where she is to get a definite location on her," Ben dictated. "Once we're in the room we do a fast sweep, find any clues or anything amiss, and get out."

"Makes sense. You know it's kinda hot when you're all focused and bossy like this," Ciara looked at Ben raising one of her eyebrows, and gave the sexiest grin she could muster while placing her hand on Ben's muscular thigh.

Ben grabbed her hand and kissed it, leaving their interlocked fingers on top of the table. He needed to be focused so that he could keep them both safe and get this job done and go home, "Babe, I need to focus. _We_ need to focus so that this job gets done right."

Ciara pouted slightly.

"You're no fun."

"Ciara, if I mess this up, I could lose my job and in turn living at the gatehouse." It was her turn to sigh - he was right. They had to be on alert.

"I… I know. You're right. No matter how I feel about Stefan, I don't want you to lose being able to live at the gatehouse. I love being there with you."

"I know you do, and I love having you stay there with me."

After the waitress finally came to take their order, Ben reviewed their plan. "So, we'll sit here and grab some lunch. This way we blend in, but I'm still keeping a lookout for our target. Hopefully, we won't have to wait too long to get her whereabouts."

"And you're feeding me, that's important," Ciara beamed.

"Of course, I gotta take care of my girl."

Almost on cue, the waitress returned with the salads and sweet tea they'd both ordered. "So, have you narrowed down any further what you want to do as far as a career goes?" Ben questioned. The less they were both looking around the better.

"I don't know. There are a couple of different things that interest me. I just don't know if I like them well enough that I would want to do them every day for the next thirty-plus years."

"Maybe you should go back to school and see if that will help you to narrow down what your interests are. You have to choose what's going to make you happy. Not just in 6 months, but down the road."

"Back to school, huh?" Ciara asked, eyebrows raised.

"Gotta start somewhere, right?"

"You sure you want to deal with late nights studying, high anxiety Ciara cramming for a final?"

"I will deal with any and every version of you I get to call mine." He said with a smirk, bringing her hand to his lips. Warmth spread through her as she smiled.

"I've been thinking about if I want to take some classes anyway… yet again we're on the same page. Thanks for keeping me on track, babe." Ciara smiled.

They ate quickly in silence. Ben finished first pushing his plate away from himself and folded his hands across his abdomen as he stretched out his legs, slouching in his chair. "I have a feeling we're going to be waiting here for a while. Who knows when Nicole's gonna come along."

Ciara finished her salad and pushed away her plate as well, "I think you're right. So let's change our vantage point AND move on to the next important subject — are you going to buy me dessert?" Ciara asked, tilting her head as if to beg.

Ben could never deny her anything she wanted, he loved spoiling her, "What do you want?"

"Let's get frozen yogurt," she said directing his attention with her head to the shop behind her. "We can sit on one of the outside benches and continue to keep an eye out for Nicole."

"And the more people see us in the middle of the square, the better alibi it is should anyone see us at the inn later. I like the way you think, baby." Ben grinned at her.

"I know." She smirked back, leaning into him for a quick kiss.

"Besides, I'm still kinda hungry anyway." Ben said, sitting back in his chair.

"When aren't you hungry, big guy?"

"I'll admit, I'm always hungry for… certain things all the time."

"Like frozen yogurt?" Ciara asked innocently, knowing full well what he meant.

"Something like that." He replied, a belly laugh bubbled up from deep within him.

Ciara gasped, feigning shock. "Oh, you're not talking about frozen yogurt. Are you?"

"Nope." Ben's gaze intensified as he looked Ciara up and down from across the table.

"I'm always hungry for certain things too," she wiggled her eyebrows.

The waitress came back to the table at this time and Ciara fought the blush she could feel creeping up her cheeks. "Would you like anything else or are you ready for your check?"

Ben let out a small chuckle and coughed, "Ahh, check please."

The waitress ripped off their check from her pad, "Enjoy the rest of your day, you two."

Ben went up to pay their tab and Ciara followed him. After paying their bill they walked over to the frozen yogurt shop hand in hand. "What kind do you want? Ben asked squeezing Ciara's hand.

"Surprise me," she smiled and looked up into his eyes.

When they got to the window Ben ordered from the teenager working the window, "Two twist cones, please."

"Perfect," Ciara rose up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Ben paid for the frozen yogurt and handed one to Ciara and then grabbed his own. They walked over to the bench with the best available view of the inn and waited for Nicole to make an appearance. Ben put his arm around Ciara and took his first bite of frozen yogurt from the cone. "Mmm, this is hitting the spot."

"So, you're a biter, huh?" Ciara giggled.

"What?"

"You just bit into your fro-yo."

"I guess," Ben shrugged. "Is that a problem, Miss Brady?"

"No, it's not… it's just that I'm more of a licker," Ciara said innocently, and slowly she ran her tongue up the length of her cone. "I like to take my time. To savor it more."

Ben watched as Ciara ran her tongue along her cone. She twisted it in her hand to make sure she caught any drips that were running down the side. Then very carefully she circled her tongue around the top of her cone.

Ben could feel himself harden as he watched her tend to her dessert. Who knew watching someone eat a frozen yogurt cone could be so damn erotic? He groaned, "Do you realize what the hell you are doing?"

"I don't know. What am I doing?" Ciara slyly grinned.

"Ciara Alice, you little hussy, you're licking that damn cone as if it were my fuckin' cock," Ben whispered in her ear.

"I would never…" Ciara looked at him slack-jawed.

"Yes, you would, you tease, and you're enjoying this. God Ci, what are you trying to do, make me lose my load right here in public?"

Ciara laughed hysterically, "Now _that_ would be a sight to see, but I'm not willing to share with anyone how much of a stud you are. You losing control is only for me to see."

"Then stop eating your cone that way. I can't leave this bench right now in the condition that I'm in."

Ciara glanced down at his lap and grinned, "I had no idea how limitless my powers of seduction were."

"You know damn well that you just breathing in my presence is a turn on, now knock it off."

Ciara reveled in the power she had over Ben. "Fine, I'll switch to the G-rated version of eating my dessert."

"Thank you."

Ciara considerably eased up on the seductive manner she was eating her cone, but Ben still found himself turned on by her actions. He continued to watch her eat and knew that he had to change tactics if he was going to be able to leave this bench anytime soon. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Ben turned his head straight, closed his eyes, and began whispering to himself over and over trying to conjure up the most unattractive person he could think of in the moment, "Susan Banks. Susan Banks. Susan Banks."

"Ben, what are you doing?" Ciara snorted a laugh.

"I'm trying to get rid of the hard-on you gave me, dear."

"By doing what?"

Ben turned his head to look back at Ciara and opened one eye, "By thinking about someone who is not a turn-on for me — Susan Banks came to mind first. And just so you know, you're going to pay for making me resort to doing this later," with that he closed his eyes continuing his mantra.

Ciara giggled and raised her eyebrow, "I'll look forward to it Benjamin, but what exactly do you have in mind?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

By the time Ciara finished eating, Ben had managed to rid himself of the situation in his pants, which was perfect timing because just as Ciara got up to throw away her napkin, Nicole walked out of the Salem Inn and looked to be on a mission.

Ben walked up behind Ciara and whispered in her ear, "Did you see who left the Salem Inn?"

"Yep, so let's get this search over and done with. I want to get home. I'm interested to see how you're going to make me pay."

Ben swatted her ass and then kissed her cheek, "I told you, you'll have to wait and see," then grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Ciara squeezed his hand back and began to pull him toward the inn, "Do you know where we're going?"

"Not yet."

Ciara smirked up at Ben over her shoulder, "Well I do."

-••••-

Ciara pulled Ben into the empty elevator. "I called the inn before I left feigning the need to get an urgent message to Nicole. They bought it and told me that she is in room 514," Ciara informed as she hit the 5 on the panel of buttons. He stared at her in awe.

"You really are quite impressive, you know that?" Ben marveled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ciara shrugged.

"Thanks, but it really isn't a big deal."

"Yeah, it is. I wouldn't have even thought to do that," Ben replied, suddenly pushing her back against the elevator wall with his muscular frame, "You're amazing," he whispered, and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. She eagerly responded, her hands diving into his hair. Blindly she tried to reach the emergency "stop" button on the panel but was just a second too late. The bell signaled that they had arrived at their floor and the doors began to open. Ben stepped back from Ciara and smiled. "To he continued," Ben said with a dangerous smile. He allowed her to exit the elevator first. Trying to gain her composure, she grabbed his hand and led the way to the end of the hallway. Ciara bent down and peeked around the corner to see if there was anyone in the hallway and Ben did the same. A maid's cart was on the other end of the hallway, and an idea struck her.

Ciara began to slowly stand up straight and turned to Ben who was now standing tall behind her. Ciara whispered, "I have an idea. I'll talk the maid into letting me into Nicole's room. She'll let me in, and then go back to the one she's in now. Stay out of sight till she goes back to the one she's cleaning, then just be careful. I'll leave the door propped open so you can come in behind me."

Ben sighed, not confident it would work but then again, everything else he'd doubted her on she'd proven herself right on. "Alright, rockstar. Make it happen. Be fast and don't look up, I'm sure these hallways have cameras." Ciara nodded, getting her game face on.

She made her way toward the room the maid was cleaning and knocked on the open door. "Excuse me, miss?"

The young woman turned around and looked toward the voice she heard, "Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you but, my boss, Nicole DiMera sent me here to get some files from her room, 514, but she was in such a hurry she didn't bother to give me her key. I should have thought to ask her for it and," Ciara gasped just a little to further dramatize the situation. "I really don't want to look like an idiot by going back and asking her for it. She's already in a mood today," she said with her eyes widened. The maid was hanging on her every word. "I don't want to lose this job over something so silly… Could you please let me into her room? I will be forever grateful."

"Nicole DiMera… ugh. That woman. When isn't she in a mood? Sure, I can let you in. As long as you make it quick, okay?"

Ciara squealed just a little, selling it all the way. "I promise I will! Oh my goodness - you are a LIFE saver. I can't thank you enough."

She smiled at Ciara warmly. "I don't know how you tolerate working for that viper."

"I'm desperate, what can I say," she said as they walked side by side toward Nicole's room. Pulling out a master key, she entered it into the door lock. It turned green immediately.

"Here you go, miss. I hope you find what you need and can get it back to Mrs. DiMera before she works herself up any more than usual."

"I'm sure I will. And thank you so much, again... Elena," Ciara gushed after she glanced at her name tag. Elena left Ciara to search for the 'missing files' and in less than a minute, Ben had joined her.

"Nicely done." He grinned at her.

She curtseyed with a small giggle. "Okay, you check the bathroom, I'll start searching along the far side of the room and work my way in. We can meet in the middle." Ciara directed.

"Yes, ma'am," Ben snapped to attention and saluted her.

Ciara swatted at him, "Get to work you goof."

Ben turned to head into the bathroom and Ciara walked over to the far side of the room. She started with the nightstand next to the bed, pulling out the drawers only to find the usual a phonebook and a bible. She tipped each of the books upside down and fanned through the pages of each for good measure, but nothing fell out or seemed off. She felt under the drawer and then peeked into the nightstand from the open space at the bottom and found nothing attached to the inside of the stand. She got up to look behind and came up empty there too.

Ben made quick work of the bathroom; checking the shower, the underside of the sink, behind the door and inside the tank of the toilet, finding nothing of use. He walked back into the bedroom, and quickly checked the closet. It was pretty empty and contained only a couple of dresses. There was nothing on the shelves either "Bathroom is clear and so is the closet. I'll check under the bed and mattress."

"I looked through the nightstand and found nothing." Ciara quickly checked the window seat feeling each of the pillows and then lifting the pad for the seat. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so she walked over to the dresser and began to examine it. She looked behind the dresser to make sure nothing was hidden behind it and then began to search the drawers. The top drawer was packed full of clothes and Ciara took them out one at a time to inspect them before returning them to the same place, not wanting to put something back in the wrong place.

Ben lifted the mattress and then laid down on the floor. He took the flashlight he had brought and inspected underneath the bed and checked to make sure nothing was hidden in the base of the bed. He scooted back out from under the bed and then rose to his full height. "I couldn't find anything suspicious with the bed."

"Why don't you take the other side of this dresser. She has this thing packed full of clothes." There was nothing in this drawer. Ciara moved onto the next drawer, this one only had two pairs of pants so the search went quickly.

Ben made quick work of his first two drawers only finding a couple of shirts and some pants in the first two drawers. The last only containing a few pairs of socks and pantyhose. Ben sat back on his haunches and waited for Ciara to finish her side, wondering if this had been a pointless search.

Ciara opened the last drawer on her side and gasped, "What the hell is all of this?"

Ben peeked over Ciara's shoulder and chuckled, "Ah, apparently the newest Mrs. DiMera has some x-rated taste,"

Ciara looked at him blankly.

"That appears to be a drawer full of ahh... sex toys." He explained, struggling on the last few words. Ciara rolled her eyes, hoping it hid the pink she could feel coming to her cheeks.

"Well, obviously I can see _that_." Ciara clarified. "I may be less experienced than you, but I know enough to know that this is her sexy time drawer. I just don't recognize all of…this…"

"Ah. Yeah, well - we've got scarves, dildos, a ball gag, a rider's crop," he reached his hand into the drawer and pulled out an item, "A whip…?" he grinned.

Ciara pulled out an item she had never seen before made of small chains in the shape of a 'Y'. At the end of each tip of the 'Y' was a small clamp. "Any idea what this is?" She asked, bewildered.

Ben stifled a small giggle as he grabbed for the unopened package "Um, those would be clamps for the nipples and clit, babe."

Ciara began to blush profusely, the named but still foreign items seemingly leaving her utterly frozen her hands empty in midair. Ben watched her silently, clearly amused. She opened her mouth to fill the awkward silence when he snapped his head at the door.

"Shit, someone's here," Ben whispered. Suddenly she heard the shuffling of something just on the other side of the door. Without thinking it all the way through, Ben shoved the clamps quickly into the back pocket of his jeans, while Ciara shut the drawer with her knee as quietly as she could. Ben looked frantically around the room. "Closet. Now," and yanked on her arm pulling her in that direction.

He practically lifted her off the ground as he pulled her, she didn't have the time to protest. Ben had to duck to fit his tall frame in the closet and shut the door. The second he slid the door shut the front door was opening.

"I don't care how long it takes - find her. Everything I've worked for isn't going up in smoke just cause you let her and her kid out of your sight. Find them. Yesterday! Do you understand me?" Nicole spat into her phone with even more than what seemed to be her usual venom.

Ben and Ciara stood as still as possible, they were practically pressed up against the door of the small closet. His arm went around her waist and she curled into his chest easily as they both listened.

"Just - shut up! Nicole Walker is living right here in Salem, so you'd better make sure there aren't any look-alikes running around. Good. And remember - I'm not as forgiving as the rest of my family. Don't forget who you're dealing with." She ended the call and threw her phone onto the bed. Looking at Ben, Ciara's eyes widened. What the hell was she talking about?

Watching through the small vents on the closet doors, they saw Nicole throw her phone on the bed in frustration.

"I am not… losing… Brady. Not again." Nicole spat to herself, running her hands through her hair. Even more strange than what she was saying was how her hands seemed to be going under her scalp… and even worse when she seemingly ripped her hair off in its entirety. Ciara shuddered, sucking in a breath when simultaneously there were 3 severe knocks at the door. Nicole's head, shot over to the door as she readjusted her hair, which Ben could now clearly see was a wig. They stood as frozen as statues as Nicole regained what little composure she had and walked over to the door. The knocks became more urgent as she smoothed out her dress. "Alright!" She yelled, flinging the door open.

"We need to talk," a deep voice started. Ben stood for attention and Ciara's jaw practically dropped. What was he doing here?

"I doubt that. Go annoy someone else - I'm not in the mood, Xander."

"This can't wait." He pushed his way past her easily into the room. Begrudgingly she flung it shut.

"Make it fast - I'm on my way out. I have a DiMera board meeting and I won't be late because of whatever imaginary crisis you're worried about."

"I want the next step of the plan. I'm done with the lies - I want this over with."

"Getting soft on me now?! How quaint. You didn't seem to mind before?" Nicole taunted, crossing her arms.

"I've done everything you've asked. I got the little girl for you without any issue. No one's even caught on to your little scheme - you're welcome." Xander shot back. She blinked back at him.

"Are we approaching a point?"

"No more maneuvers, no more lies - I want the leverage you promised me."

"And you'll have it - once DiMera is fully back in my hands and no one else's - especially that gold-digging whore Kate Roberts and worthless tramp my _idiot_ of a brother married. My father would turn over in his grave —"

Ciara scrunched her brow and looked over her shoulder to glance up at Ben finding him mirroring her expression, "Brother?" she mouthed. Ciara pulled on Ben's neck bringing his ear close to her mouth. "Nicole's brother, Brandon? He left Salem years ago. He has nothing to do with DiMera," she whispered, her lips grazing his ear as she spoke.

Ben clutched Ciara closer to him and nodded his head, "The only people vying for control at Dimera are Kate and Stefan along with Gabi," he whispered, his lips touching her ear, "That can only mean one thing," Ben paused. "Nicole is really…"

"Kristen. Kristen DiMera," Ciara quietly echoed him.

"I don't care about dear old dead daddy's wishes — I agreed to all of this because I wanted Titan, and you wanted DiMera. Our interests aligned and I've done things—" Xander looked down and away.

"That you were well compensated for!" She reminded him. Nicole scoffed. "I thought your little romp in the hay with that twit Sarah Horton was just that - but it's more than that isn't it? She really screwed with your head! You want to be what — _better_? For her?!"

"I'm not just some mindless thug with no ambitions — Titan is what I _deserve_. Put something into motion on my end, or I'll start being a little more honest with the first person I can find. Maybe it'll be Brady? He seems to frequent the mansion…" Xander warned. Nicole stepped toward him.

"Do. _Not_. Threaten me, Xander. You know exactly what I'm capable of. Don't force me to remind you."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise. I will have my leverage over Victor. I will have the chance to prove myself to Victor and earn his respect. Titan is going to be mine, or I'll ensure you lose everything."

"If you think you're going to get the upper hand on me without losing a chance with that little doe-eyed thing Sarah Horton? You've got another thing coming. And so does she. I'd hate for her to be collateral damage because you forgot who I am, Xander." She whispered, the threat clear.

"I know exactly who you are and I also know — I'm the only real ally you've got. And I may be turning over a new leaf, but threaten Sarah again and I'll be in Brady's office within the hour telling him who you really are. Your move, darling."

Ben internally kicked himself for not putting the pieces together sooner. Kristen looked down at her watch. "Times up. We're both leaving, now. I'm going to my meeting, I'll be CEO by the end of the day. You'll have your leverage and a DiMera will be back in power at my family company — like it always should have been." Kristen spat, a forced sweetness in her tone.

"After you," Xander mocked her decorum, gesturing to the door. She narrowed her eyes but grabbed her phone and clutch, applied a little lipstick on her lips using the mirror sitting against the wall just inches from Ben. He tightened his grip on Ciara's waist, both trying to breathe as silently as they could. Straightening her dress, she examined the closet door carefully. Ben shut his eyes, sure she'd pull the doors open and that they were done for. Xander held the door open but on the way out saw her grab the "do not disturb" placard and place it around the door.

"What, don't want your bed turned down?" Xander said with a chuckle.

"This hotel's idea of service a joke. I can't wait to be back in my house. If all goes well, I'll be checking out tonight. Anyway, I won't be back for hours, and I don't want those maids snooping around. I don't trust this staff any further than I could throw them" she spat. Ciara rolled her eyes. Finally, they exited, and after what felt like an eternity the door closed behind them.

After the door to the hotel room slammed shut, Ciara and Ben stood still in the closet absorbing the conversation they had just heard. Ciara opened the door to the closet and they exited the cramped quarters. Ciara turned to wrap her arms around Ben's neck. Ben picked her up crushed her body against his own and spun her around.

"Hey, hey. It's alright." He said soothingly, trying to calm her frayed nerves.

"I thought we were done for when she came to that mirror." Ciara gasped. But then she shook her head and grinned.

"I can't believe it. Kristen somehow… she's Nicole. I don't know how the hell she did it but it's her."

"It's almost like she has some sort of… prosthetic or something on. Her hair is a wig? God. The DiMera family…"

"Who knows about them, they're crazy. But Ben, we did it! We figured out what the hell has been going on!" She said, elated and practically shaking from the adrenaline pumping in her veins. Ciara laughed and jumped up into his arms. He smiled back, wrapping his arms around her waist, picking her up off the ground.

"Of course we did, babe. We make a good team," he replied. Ciara beamed up at Ben and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into a kiss before she could think her way out of it. He quickly reciprocated, his hand going into her hair. Relief and urgently flooded both of them, the intensity of the situation driving her libido through the roof.

Ben laid her down on the bed and then pinned her under his body, crushing her lips with his own. His tongue ran along her teeth begging for access to her full mouth. Their tongues dueled for power before Ben ended the kiss and began to explore one of his favorite areas to kiss, her neck. "I love you, you know that? I love you so fucking much, Ciara Brady."

Ciara dug her fingers into Ben's scalp loving the attention he was giving her. She could feel Ben's hardness coming to life against her body. "I love you." She replied softly, digging her nails into his back. Her legs tightened around his waist, savoring the feeling of his cock pressing against her body in just the place she needed. "Ben, I want you so much, but not here. I want you to take me home." She panted, barely able to pull away from his kiss.

Ben quickly rolled over, pulling her onto his lap. Quickly, he sat up as that position didn't exactly discourage his hard on, but he quickly pulled out his phone to distract himself.

"Ben, we should probably go. For more than one reason," she said, a hint of danger in her voice. He groaned slightly.

"Tell me about it. I'm just sending a quick message to Stefan — that I got a lead, and I need to track it."

Ciara's face dropped slightly. "Oh. Wait—"

"And that he should see if it's legit, I cannot be disturbed for the rest of the night. Under _any_ circumstances." He smirked at her, and her face lit up.

"All night, huh? I like the sound of that. Take me home, Ben Weston." She purred, and he picked her up by the thighs, setting her gently back down on the floor as he grabbed her hand.

"Oh absolutely, because I've got plans for you, Ciara Alice Brady." He said roughly, planting a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling her out the door.

-••••-

Ciara fumbled to get her key in the gatehouse lock. His hands tightening around her waist certainly wasn't helping. The moment the door opened he pushed her inside and slammed it shut behind him without a glance. Ben spun her around to face him and immediately began to devour her mouth. He pulled on her lips desperately, like a man in search of his next hit. Roughly he pulled his mouth from hers so abrupt she whimpered slightly. He locked the door and turned back toward her. "Strip. Now." He ordered, softly but so powerfully her thighs ached.

"Oh, is that bossy Benjamin coming out?" Ciara giggled with excitement. She threw her bag on the couch and stood staring at him defiantly.

"I didn't forget your little fro-yo antics in the square." He said, taking a step toward her.

"Oh yes, your little predicament on the bench." She grinned deviously. "I seem to recall something about you making me pay,"

"And I fully intend to follow through," Ben warned, again stepping toward her.

Biting her lip, Ciara sauntered over to him and cupped his cock through his jeans, "I think it was more than a **_little _**predicament," brazenly looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Ben bit lip his lip in an attempt to lessen the loud groan that escaped his body but failed. "Ciara, strip. Now."

Ciara pouted for a moment but then curtsied in front of him, "Yes, sir." She said, turning to walk toward the bed and strip.

Ben swatted her on the ass as she walked away. She yelped slightly, from surprise and arousal. His hungry eyes took in her sexy physique and Ben felt himself harden even more.

Ciara turned to face him, kicking off her shoes and then carefully undoing her jeans. She pulled them down her legs slowly. His eyes went everywhere, taking in the sight of the exquisite woman undressing in front of him. When she was completely naked he smirked, then ordered, "Now, lay down on the bed."

Ciara couldn't deny the excitement she was feeling. She had never seen this side of Ben before, but she was definitely liking it and very much turned on by it.

He began to remove his own clothes hastily stepping out of his shoes and socks followed by removing his shirt. His hands made quick work of unbuttoning his jeans and they along with his boxer briefs were removed in one motion.

Ciara could feel her folds getting wetter just looking at how cut her man was and just how completely aroused he was just at the sight of her. He stood over the bed looking down at her, his cock at complete attention, all for her.

He pulled her toward him roughly and she let out a moan. He rested his hands on his hips and ordered, "Close your eyes, babe."

She pouted but complied, very interested to see just what this sexy as all hell man had in store for her.

Ben got off the bed to remove the clamps that he had placed in his pants pocket when he quickly had to get Ciara and himself hidden from view in that hotel room. He had forgotten them completely until they were halfway home and there was no way in hell that he was going to risk going back there. He hastily opened the sealed package and walked back over to the bed.

"Are you ready for your punishment, baby?"

"You're really going to _punish_ me for getting you turned on in the town square?" her eyes remaining closed.

Ben laughed deeply, "You bet your ass I am." He began running the chain of the clamps along her thighs. He saw her body visibly shiver and felt himself become even more excited about what was to come.

"What is that, Ben?" She said quietly, her voice timid but aroused. The sound went straight to his hard on.

"Trust me. You'll see," He whispered as he began crawling toward her on the bed. He took the chain and ran it up along her abdomen. Her body began to squirm on top of the bed. Ben pulled the chain back and laid it on the bed alongside of them. He lowered himself down to her center and exhaled his breath, "Are you ready for me, Ci?"

"You already know the answer to that you smug bastard."

He swiped his tongue once along the lips of her sex and found that she was most definitely ready for him. He sucked on her clit and could feel her hips rising up to meet his mouth and her thighs attempting to close around his head. He kissed her inner thigh, "Yep, you are so ready for me. Now, move your arms above your head."

She opened slightly her right eye, "Ben...what are you up to?"

"You'll see," he exhaled, "Now close that eye," he demanded through gritted teeth.

She closed it as she was told and took a deep breath. Ben returned to his task; doing everything he could to drive his woman absolutely fucking crazy. He nibbled the skin around her navel and then swirled his tongue inside. His hands each busily played with her breasts, squeezing the mounds firmly in his hands and pinching the nipples into hardened peaks. He kissed his way up her abdomen stopping only once he reached her breasts. Ben took his time to give each of her breasts ample attention, licking at and then sucking each of the nipples into his mouth turning them into tightly puckered buds.

Ciara trembled with pleasure below Ben, moaning loudly her content and digging her nails firmly into his ass. "Ahhh, oh, Ben that feels so good,"

"You haven't felt anything yet, baby," he grinned against her breast.

Ben reached for the clamps beside him and placed a kiss on her hip before he returned his attention to the apex of her thighs. "Keep those eyes closed until I tell you to open them." He swiped his tongue through her folds once more then with one of the clamps tapped it against her clit. He turned his eyes to her face only to witness her tilting her head further into the mattress and biting her lip.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Ben!"

Ben took that as his cue to stop, he opened two of the clamps and quickly placed one simultaneously on each of her nipples. Ciara's eyes flew open and she gasped at the shock of the borderline pain and explosive pleasure that was surging through her whole body.

She zeroed in on Ben's face and saw the devilish grin he was sporting, she firmly gripped her hand around his erection. "I can't believe you used the…" Ciara was unable to finish her thought because he had quickly placed the remaining clamp on her clit.

Ben saw her eyes roll back into her head and her teeth deeply bite into her bottom lip as she moaned loudly and released him. Ciara's hips rose up off of the bed and Ben firmly grasped her waist; bringing her center back to his mouth. He was determined to drive her out of her everloving mind. He continued to use his tongue to lap of her essence and torture her clit. Her thighs began to tremble and Ben knew that it wouldn't take much more for her to come.

"Ben, ah!" she panted. He smiled against her thighs, determined to draw this out as long as he could.

He removed his hands from her waist and used them to spread her legs further apart. Ciara lowered her hips back down to the mattress and Ben swiftly thrust his cock inside of her. One thrust and she yelped his name yet again. Her walls spasmed around him, clenching him tightly inside of her. One more deep thrust was all it took, she screamed even louder just seconds later as her orgasm ripped through her whole body like a wildfire.

Her greedy pussy clenching around his length brought him that much closer to his own release. He caressed his hands up along the sides of Ciara's body, then captured her hands in his own. Ben looked deeply into her eyes, "Damn Ciara, you look so fucking beautiful when you come."

Ciara blushed, panting as he took her lips once again with his own. She bit his bottom lip, which sent Ben over the edge. Seeing and feeling him come inside her triggered yet another release for her. Ben collapsed beside her and Ciara crawled into his arms, both of them breathing heavily.

"If that—was supposed to be a punishment," she breathed, trying to regain any semblance of equilibrium. "You failed miserably...because that was the best orgasm of my life."

Ben laughed deeply, "Okay, so maybe it wasn't so much a _punishment_ as me getting to have my way with you."

"Baby, if that's what that is? You can have your way with me. Any time, anywhere. Besides, it was a win-win."

"Absolutely, a win-win," he smiled and kissed her and then pulled her more tightly into his arms.


End file.
